


An open window and a cup of tea.

by Doddleoddy



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddleoddy/pseuds/Doddleoddy
Summary: FriendshipCatsTeaAnd loki





	

It was Monday morning and you blinked wearily as you closed the door to your flat behind you.  
You threw your keys in the direction of the key hook, miraculously hitting it at the right height so as to for it to hang off it.  
"Yes!" You hissed, laughing and dancing through to the kitchen, taking your coat off in the process.  
You jumped up onto the counter, reaching to take off your boot.  
Just as you unzipped it and threw it across the room, adding to the pile of shoes in the corner, a strange sound rang out from the living room.  
You hopped off the counter and hitting your leg on the side of it causing you to swear.  
You walked into the living room to see an open window and a black cat on the sofa.  
"Hello pussy cat" you cooed and sat beside it.  
"Meow" the cat yelped as your hand scratched it's back.  
You smirked and stood up, "I'm going to call you...Loki" you smile "that seems a good name."   
Furrowing your eyebrows you say "I'm sure I've read that name somewhere, there was something about it on the news yesterday."  
You walked back into the kitchen an took off your other boot, turning the kettle on in the process.  
You grabbed a cup out of the cupboard before reaching back in and getting another.  
"I have a feeling I'll have company soon." You mutter to yourself.  
Smiling you poured the tea and walking back to the sofa placed the cups on the table.  
"Come here." You beckoned the cat over and he purred and placed himself on your lap.  
You reach for his collar.  
You turn it around and it seems to be made out of gold.  
"That's strange." You muttered undoing the collar.  
"Oh." The cat on your lap started growing bigger, you picked him up and placed him beside you.  
"I knew it!" You stood up and danced around the room ending with your back to the sofa.  
"I'm not sure about that spell and whether you'll have clothes on or not, if not over there." You pointed to the left, "just inside the door." You heard him get up and walk to the door.  
"Thank you." You heard him mutter "it was nothing." You said back.  
You heard him clattering about before he asked, "why aren't you, what's called in midgardian terms as freaked out?"   
He walked out the room, "you can turn around now if you please,unless you like the wall." You turned and smirked.  
"Teas on the table."  
You sat down next to him as he started talking.  
This was the beginning of a long conversation and a firm friendship.


End file.
